Most enterprises do not allow visitors to access their private local area networks (LANs) due to security concerns creating difficult work environments when visitors need to access the Internet or remote access accounts via public networks. The primary reason enterprise network managers limit access is to protect their network, servers, systems, etc. from direct or indirect malignant attacks. As such, a visitor's productivity can be significantly affected if a visitor cannot access the Internet while visiting an enterprise. For example, consultants may not be able to efficiently advise their clients without having access to a public network while they are working with clients.
Currently, some conventional solutions are available including creating visitor accounts to provide a visitor access public access with significantly limiting access to the private LAN. Though effective, this usually requires client and server synchronized software to provide access and management of user names, passwords, access levels, etc. Such arrangements may be functional but leave a network vulnerable to outside attacks when a user accesses a public network and provides for continuous management and monitoring of network accounts. As such, there is a need for enterprises to provide visitors access to a public network from within their local area network without compromising the security of their own network or having to maintain user accounts, passwords, custom software, etc.